Sprinkles (READ SUMMARY)
by This Coffee Tastes Like Crap
Summary: Here's the BETTER version :P /s/11927055/1/Sprinkles-Take-Two
1. Weakness

Eren got a strong sense of déjà vu as he walked through the steel doors.

Despite being "familiar" with Armin—as well as the added security measures given in the form of armed escorts—the brunette was nervous as hell. He had hurt his sister _twice_ now, but the second reason was technically self defense—Mikasa _had_ admitted to the crime (is it a crime though?) and as a result was admitted into the very same mental the brunette stood in now.

 _And it's my fault_ , he added grimly to himself, _what rotten luck…_

"Bring him out."

The area they were meeting was vastly different from when they first met. Instead of the rather cozy looking cell, they were brought into a room strikingly similar to an interrogation room—one-way window included. It made him extremely uncomfortable, but he got a feeling that that may actually be the point as he settled down into one of two seats facing a table.

A loud slamming of another door knocked him out of his thoughts, and two more men dragged a familiar blonde clad in a straight jacket to the other seat.

"Here he is," a familiar voice boomed through an intercom, "You have ten minutes."

Eren stared at the blonde, taking in his appearance. "You look…better…"

Despite his healed injuries, Armin looked like shit. He had bags under his wide eyes, his skin was as white as paper, and an unsettling smile graced his exhausted face. His hair was disheveled and dirty, and his small, frail frame was shaking uncontrollably with what had to be barely controlled laughter.

"Really?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. "Or…are you just saying that because you've nothing else to say?"

Eren almost snorted at the comment, but then realized that three months was actually a _really_ long time to spend alone—especially in _his_ current state of mind. Hell, Eren figured _he_ would have lost it if he were in his shoes…

Swallowing a bout of nausea and guilt, the brunette pressed on as he awkwardly shuffled his papers on the table. "I'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright with—"

"Cut the shit," the blonde interrupted, "you…you're here to ask why I almost killed your sister again, aren't you?"

There was a loud _rip_ and Eren noticed that he had mistakenly ripped one of his notes. "Shit…" he cursed, setting the paper down and forcing himself to take a deep breath. "I…I just wanted to ask about the entire incident in general, as well as your take on it."

"Your sister knows what happened, doesn't she?" Armin asked, giggling slightly. "She confessed to everything—unless you're still desperately trying to prove her wrong and clear her name. I'm sorry but she actually _does_ deserve what she got—more so, actually—"

"Mr. Arlert," Eren forced out through gritted teeth, "please remain professional."

The blonde studied him for a moment. "You're an interesting person," he said, "you're strong, yet you act like you're made of paper. Quite pathetic really."

"Mr. Arlert—"

"But," the blonde continued, staring at him with lifeless eyes and an unsettling smile. "That makes you a _weakness_."

Eren blinked at that statement. "…what?"

The blonde laughed at his confusion. "Those who are strong are weaknesses to others, because they draw strength from them. If they fall, then the weak fall as well. They do all they can for the strong in an effort to be strong, but it's all for nothing—I know that because _I'm_ weak and your sister destroyed my only source of strength in my life because _she's_ weak."

 _Rip!_ There went another page. _Dammit…_

"You want to know what happened?" Armin asked, tilting his head again as his eyes became more and more lifeless and unnerving. "You made your sister weak. You made her want to become strong, which became her undoing—she's a resident here now, isn't that right?"

 _Rip!_ "You'd better watch your words, _Armin Arlert_ ," he growled, "one word from me and you'll be dragged back down to your little hell to suffer in silence."

Armin's grin and eyes widened at the threat, paying him no heed. "How does it make you feel, _Eren Yeager?_ " the blonde asked almost sweetly, "The fact that _you_ drove your _beloved_ sister to _madness_?"

 _Rip!_ "That was all _your_ doing," Eren growled, " _You_ tortured her."

"' _You know I love you…_ '" the blonde quoted, his smile widening as he batted his eyelashes in a hideous attempt at impersonating his sister. "' _He hurt_ my _Eren…_ '"

 _Riiip!_ How the hell did _he_ hear that conversation!? Did it have to do with him sneaking off to Mikasa's room? Or did he somehow overhear? Either way, he couldn't stand another second breathing the same air as this…this _demon_!

 _Have you ever stopped and wondered what made him that way?_

"You know," Armin said, pulling Eren back from his thoughts. "You guys always seemed so close…I wonder how close you even are to each other…"

"You're pushing your luck Mr. Arlert," The brunette growled.

The blonde laughed out loud. "You think I care? I'm going to be thrown back down to my cell once this is over, so I might as well have _fun_ while I'm free, right?"

"Mr. Arlert…"

"I know you're adopted," he continued, paying the brunette no heed. "So…if you were to be in a…say _romantic_ relationship—"

"Mr. Arlert—"

"—it wouldn't be incest," he finished, "so tell me—do you _want_ to be in a romantic relationship with her? I know she does—with the whole 'my Eren' and all—"

"We're done here," Eren interrupted tersely, reduced to physically restraining himself to not snap the blonde's neck right then and there.

The blonde suddenly stood and lurched forward, prompting the two bodyguards to grab him. "Be as strong as you want!" he shouted, struggling fruitlessly against the two men. "It doesn't _matter_ what anyone else says, _I_ didn't break her— _you_ did! 'I'm not _your_ Eren'—you _knew_ how possessive she was of you and you _tore_ her _apart_ with _just ONE sentence_ more than _I_ ever could with _a_ _thousand_ _KNIVES_!"

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_ " Eren yelled, slamming his fists onto the table. " _You_ — _YOU_ don't know _SHIT!_ "

" _You're_ her _WEAKNESS_!" the blonde screamed back, voice rising with uncontrolled giggling. "It doesn't matter what _I've_ done— _you'll_ get her killed, don't you see?! It doesn't matter how strong you are, you'll _always_ — _ALWAYS_ —make the ones you love fall! _You're_ a _WEAKNESS_ Eren Yeager! _A_ **_WEAKNESS_** **!** "

The brunette stood and took his torn papers and practically ran out of the room, the blonde's inane, uncontrolled giggling sending shivers down his spine.

"Can you get that Allison?"

The woman grumbled as she stood from her desk in her office. Her lazy husband was in the kitchen right next to the front door. "Get off your fat ass and get it yourself!"

"I'm cooking," her husband said, "and my hands are dirty."

"You're cooking with dirty hands!?" the woman shrieked, rushing into the kitchen to find her husband seasoning some steaks.

"Not _that_ kind of dirty," her husband sighed, "I just touched raw meat. Since you're up here can you _please_ get the door?"

Grumbling to herself again, the woman did as she was told. "What?" she demanded as she opened the door.

She analyzed the person standing before her—a person with dark hair, kind eyes, and freckles sprinkled across their cheeks. If she wasn't in such an awful mood, she might have considered him attractive.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked instead.

"Oh, that's not important," he said, smiling sweetly at her.

The woman glared at him. "What are you getting at? Do I need to call the authorities?"

"No, I wouldn't recommend it," the man replied, "Because who _you_ are _is_ important, Allison."

"H-how…how do you know my name?" she demanded, "Who are you!?"

"Just a friend of a relative."

Her brain worked at a million miles per hour—her dad had just died, and her only other living relative was…

"My entire family's _dead_ ," she replied bluntly, "I don't _have_ any relatives."

"Honey, who is it?" her husband suddenly asked from the kitchen.

"J-just a friend," she murmured, stepping outside and closing the door. When she did, she turned on the freckled man. "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are!?"

"Just someone helping out a friend," the man replied, his kind smile still in place.

The woman was getting sick of this man's mind tricks. "I'll only ask one more time," she growled, "Who are you?!"

"I guess I'm not as good at being cryptic as my friend is," the man laughed, scratching his head.

"Whatever," the woman muttered, "Just answer the damn question!"

The man laughed again as he put out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Marco Bodt," he said, "Nice to meet you, Amber Arlert."


	2. Fatal Flaw

**Super Ultra Mega Over 9000 thanks to LolitaArmin129 for beta-ing this story! It was either this chapter or a completely different chapter, and she picked it out for me soifyoudontlikeititsallherfaultkthxbai**

 **Lol jk XD but really, go check out LolitaArmin's stuff. Do it.**

 **JUST...**

"That'll do it!" Reiner said happily, dusting off his hands with a stupid smile on his face.

Annie didn't even bother look up from her book. "Reiner," she asked, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Well after the whole ordeal with Armin, I decided that we should make the house safer!" he replied, plopping down next to her on the couch. "We already have an alarm system, so I figured the only thing that'll keep that creeper out would be magic, so—"

At that, Annie finally lifted her eyes. "…Magic?" she asked incredulously, "Really?"

Reiner nodded his head vigorously. "I put salt in all of the doorways, and bought some good luck charms from the thrift store in the mall," he explained proudly, "you know, the one by Bodt Books?"

She's heard of it, mostly because that's the only way to keep contact with Marco. Eren had suddenly become reluctant in driving her to his house, and she sure as hell wouldn't be caught _dead_ going home with _Jean_. Luckily she likes books and the Barnes  & Noble she used to go to had relocated outside of walking distance, making Freckle's bookstore her new favorite place.

 _Speaking of Marco_ , she thought, _I haven't seen him in a while…_

"I'm going to the bookstore," Annie said abruptly, standing and picking her keys up from the table.

"I'm coming with you," Reiner replied immediately, standing as well.

"No you're not," the blonde shot back, "and I swear if you follow me…"

She let the threat hang, making Reiner sit back down. "F-fine…" he muttered, "Just…be careful, alright?"

There was a pause as Annie studied his forlorn expression. It wasn't entirely his fault—he just has no idea what's going on and is trying to keep her safe. He and Bertoldt have always been there for her, and now with a seemingly demonic murderer becoming interested in her must scare the living hell out of them.

It probably doesn't help that she keeps leaving the house either.

Annie exhaled loudly. "Get the keys. You're driving. I'll get Bertl."

Reiner stared at her for a moment, and then the goofy smile was back. " _Hell yes_!" he shouted, vaulting over the couch and bounding into Bertoldt's room. "Bertie! Annie's taking us out on a date!"

"If you spread false bullshit then I'm leaving you both here," Annie muttered.

"Just kidding!" Reiner laughed, "But get some pants on! We're gonna go out for a bit!"

"Hello there!" Marco said happily as the three walked into the bookstore, sounding the little electronic chime at the front door.

"Hi Marco," she replied as Reiner and Bertoldt disappeared behind some shelves. "Got any recommendations?"

Understanding the phrase, Marco nodded. "Of course," he replied, "Matter of fact, we got a _whole shipment_ of things that just arrived. I can go get them for you or you can just pick for yourself—though I think you should just come and see what we have in stock."

Annie glanced at the shelf the two disappeared behind, hearing hushed chuckling. _A whole shipment?_ "I'll just pick one for myself," she decided.

"Well come right on in!" Marco replied, smile still in place—though she could have sworn she saw something flicker in his eyes for a split second.

The blonde followed the brunette into the backroom, where inventory was stacked neat(ish)ly in boxes, with a few piles sitting around them.

"Well?" Annie asked, "Any news on Armin?"

"Where the hell do I even _start_?" Marco asked exasperatedly, nodding to the woman who was sitting on the ground, reading one of the books that were sitting in one of the boxes. "Hey," he called to her, "Why don't you introduce yourself to your future niece-in-law?"

Annie's eyebrows furrowed. "…Niece-in-law?"

The older woman sighed and stood up with the help of one of the boxes. "I guess that _would_ be the case," she muttered, somehow looking even more naturally pissed off than Annie did. "You're the woman fornicating with my nephew, I assume?"

The younger blonde's jaw clenched. "Marco…" she murmured, "Who the hell is she?"

"An old, bitter woman," Marco replied, turning back to the older woman. "If I recall correctly, you let your nephew think that he was all alone in this world. You might as well have broken him yourself."

"I don't need _you_ to tell me that!" The woman hissed, clenching her fists. "For goodness sake I had to start from _scratch_! My career was _ruined_!"

"Is this how you introduce people _all_ the time?" Marco asked suddenly, "Or do I need to intervene?"

The older woman half sighed, half growled. "I'm Amber Arlert," she muttered, not looking at Annie. "Armin Arlert's aunt…and last living relative."

Annie turned on Marco, eyes wide. "What the fuck!?" she demanded, "I-I thought his entire family was—"

"You thought wrong," Marco replied, "you see, his grandfather still loved his remaining _sane_ relative, so he got her off the radar. Not even Armin himself knows she's alive—and I get the feeling that was by design, was it not?"

Marco turned to Amber, who looked down. "Y…yes…" she whispered, "Armin…he thinks he killed me years ago. My father faked my death so I wouldn't live in fear of being hunted down by him."

"But…why would you get hunted down by him?"Annie asked, though she had a pretty good idea. "Was it just because you ignored his suffering?"

"I wish," Amber sighed, "but…you were right. It was my fault—I _had_ broken him. I-I don't know how, but something tells me that I most certainly didn't help."

The younger blonde's stomach turned as dread filled her. "…what did you do?"

Amber looked down, not meeting her eyes. "I…my second husband had left me that year," she explained, "and…and my sister had always been so happy with her 'one and only' that she knew ever since she could walk. I was furious, and I had actually wished them the worst luck possible—but her life just got better and better. Both of my husbands left me because I can't have a child, and yet Amelia gets a perfectly healthy baby right on her honeymoon? I grew more and more bitter until I rashly wished death upon them all…only for…for…"

Annie could only stare as a tear fell down Amber's cheek. "One day they were just… _killed_. I _know_ that it wasn't an accident—the driver fucking fled the scene right before impact! I-I was stuck caring for a child that I grew to despise and a dying father, and I…I _hated_ it. I couldn't work as much, and the child reminded me of how _perfect_ my damn sister was…let's just say that I understand why I can't bear any children."

"You were abusive," Marco stated bluntly, "Weren't you?"

"N-not in the way _you're_ thinking," Amber replied hastily, "But…I treated him in a way no parent ever should. He was perfect in every way, just like my sister…so I convinced him he wasn't. Every time he did something even slightly wrong, I…I just lost it. When he became convinced he was imperfect—broken, even—I began to believe it too. I just…I hated him so much because he was so good at _everything_ , but I gave him a fatal flaw—I made him weak, so he couldn't do _anything_. I locked away every ounce of his talent like that murderer locked away my sister's life in a coffin six feet underground."

"But then he couldn't take it anymore, is that right?" Annie asked, "He…snapped?"

Amber nodded forlornly. "Him lashing out at Daniel should have been the first clue that he was bursting at the seams. I…I was completely cruel and heartless by then. Right below the stairs there was a little closet that locks from the outside, one that he's been scared of ever since he was little and his dad played a Halloween prank that…didn't go as planned. I was so mad that I had quite literally shoved him in there and…locked him in there."

Annie and Marco gasped in unison. "You…you _what_?" Marco asked, "…what happened after that?"

The older blonde looked back down at the floor. "My father made a surprise visit from the senior home," she replied, "and he went to say hello to his grandson…only to have the door whittled down to splinters and blood everywhere—we found out later that he had weakened the wood with a box cutter he had in his pocket and then punched straight through the door. We heard some…some _giggling_ in the kitchen, and I went in to investigate…"

Suddenly Amber clutched her head, eyes wide. "N- _no!_ " She screamed, "D-don't hurt me! I-I'm _sorry_! D-don't put me in time out! I- _I'm SORRY!_ "

The two onlookers stared at each other.

 _Don't put me in time out_.

"Miss Arlert," Marco said, kneeling down to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, don't cry—he's not here. He won't hurt you here."

Annie stared as Amber wiped her eyes. "I-I need to leave," she said, "I-I can't do this—!"

"Now Miss Arlert," the brunette warned, "You made a promise, and so did I. You help us, and I'll help you."

There was a tense, silent moment, broken only by Amber's sniffling. "F-fine…" she whispered, "I…I'm sorry."

"It's okay!" Marco said happily, "Feel free to stay back here a little while longer. You can read a few books to ease your mind."

Amber nodded and Marco looked to her. "So…yeah."

"You found Armin's _last living relative_ and _that's_ what you say?" Annie demanded, "And—and what are going to _do_ with this information!?"

Marco scratched his head. "I have no idea," he admitted, "But it _is_ pretty important, wouldn't you say?"

The blonde rolled her eyes as she turned to leave, picking up a random horror novel from one of the stacks of books. "Is that all?"

Marco nodded. "That's all I have. I'll try to get more info on Armin—ooh, that's a good book!"

"Is it?" Annie asked, "I'll take it then. How much?"

"It's free," he replied, waving a dismissive hand. "You're a regular here, and we're friends. You can have it."

Annie felt her lips pull up into a smile. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem!" Marco replied, following her out the door into the store.

When they did, the brunette's face suddenly paled. "Shit."

The blonde's eyebrows rose up as she turned to him. "What is it?"

Marco sighed and pointed to the door where three large men entered through, triggering the chime. One was bigger than the other two—bigger than Reiner even— and was armed with a baseball bat, one was about Reiner's size and had a gun stuffed in his pants, and the third was slightly smaller with a pocketknife sticking out of his front pocket. They were even dressed like the stereotypical thug, sagging pants and bandanas included.

"Well look who it is!" The largest one laughed, "It's little Sprinkles! Y'all remember him?"

Annie couldn't believe what was happening. "Marco…are these friends of yours?"

"No," Marco replied, his face darkening to a point that unsettled Annie. "They keep trying to kill me."

"…oh."

"Who's the little lady, hmm?" The smallest one asked, running his eyes all over Annie and making her want to vomit. "Wanna share?"

Annie was about to comment when Marco suddenly pulled out a fork. "Sorry," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "But a friend of mine called dibs on her already, and I'm going to protect her. One move and it's going to be just like back then, _got it_?"

Everyone—Annie included—stepped back from Marco as he glared daggers at the three men.

"H-hey man…" the largest one said, "W-we're just—"

" _Out_."

To Annie's surprise the three high-tailed out of there as fast as possible, and she couldn't help but stare after them in shock.

"…wow."

"Just some idiots from prison," Marco huffed, putting his fork back in his pocket (he carries that thing around in his pocket?) and turning back to her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

"No problem…Sprinkles."

Marco's face darkened again. "Call me that and I'll swear to all that is good and holy I will tell Reiner and Bertoldt about you and Armin hooking up."

Fear stabbed Annie in the chest at the brunette's almost demonic scowl. Would he really go _that_ far over a nickname? "F-fine, sorry…"

The brunette huffed again. "Good," he said, "Now I think Reiner and Bertoldt are making out by the shelves. Can you make them go away? They'll scare off customers."

 **...DO IT!**


	3. Beast

"Erwin you can't be serious!"

Hanji watched as her boss nodded good naturedly, as if he was suggesting they go get a bite to eat instead of doing the unthinkable. "Hanji," he said, smiling as he shuffled through some papers. "You know good and well that a beast must be let out of its cage every once in a while, lest it breaks out and and its hunger consumes it."

The calmness in his voice drove her to back away from his desk. "Erwin…"

She had been monitoring the boy (she doesn't care if he's twenty two—he's too young for all of this) for months now, and he'd shown signs of devolving. They have to sedate him with shot guns from afar in order to care for him physically—if they don't, he'll lash out at them with such force even the straight jacket couldn't contain. He bites and kicks, and somehow has hospitalized five men before they decided to just put him down like an animal.

It hadn't _always_ been like that, but Hanji had sensed the buildup before hand—his sarcasm had grown darker, his glares got sharper, and his empty threats fulfilled with resolve.

The first obvious clue was when she found his fondness for stuffed animals.

It was a simple experiment to see how he would react, and she learned he would give special attention to any and all sea animals—but seemed to keep manatees and orcas closest. She had gotten him a few of those, and he had grown attached to them like any young child would.

But then it changed.

Hanji had come into his cell to find every single stuffed animal torn to shreds. When she asked, why, she got no response. They had taken off his straight jacket for the experiment, so there was no doubt that he did it himself. She asked over and over again for _days_ why he had done it until she finally got a response.

 _Ghosts make wonderful companions, don't you think?_

He went back into the straight jacket after that.

It wasn't her idea, but Erwin demanded it. He was afraid of her getting hurt and to be honest, she _did_ feel threatened. Things went even further downhill until they had to resort to drastic measures—fail-safes and contingencies for situations that she thought were just her imagination running wild.

Either way, it proved that he was in no way whatsoever ready for what Erwin was suggesting.

"Erwin," she repeated seriously, "I don't know about this. He's grown increasingly hostile towards even me, and he used to like me the most! I know that keeping him locked up is only making things worse, but he'll kill the first living thing he sees!"

Erwin grasped his chin, deep in thought. "He's feeling bloodthirsty."

Hanji actually rolled her eyes like good friend of hers. "No _shit_ Erwin! It's like he has a vendetta against all mankind! Whatever he's been through, he seems to have lost faith in _everything_!"

"Doctor Zoe."

The brunette jumped at the sound of her title. "Y-yes?"

Dr. Smith took a deep breath. "You're hereby taken off this project. Arlert will be in my hands personally."

Wait… _what_?

"Dr. Smith—that's—that's _insane_!" she almost screamed, "I—what—!?"

"Do I make myself clear?"

Hanji flinched at his commanding tone. "Y…yes sir."

Dr. Smith nodded. "You're dismissed. I'll take it here."

She felt his gaze on her back as she left, and shivered despite feeling warm.

Hanji _knew_ that this was a bad idea.

"Shit shit shit shit shit _shit_!" she cursed as she raced down to Arlert's cell, "Where—how—!?"

"Dr. Smith said that he didn't want his visits recorded," the assistant explained as she ran with him, "so he demanded we cut the cameras off! Next thing we knew, _he_ was _gone_ and…!"

They made it to his cell, only for her to back out of it instantly with a shriek of terror. When she got a hold of herself, she peeked back in.

She shrieked again.

Erwin was lying flat on his stomach, his back torn to shreds as two more assistants tended to him. There was blood _everywhere_ —

She shrieked again.

Written on the wall in what could only be Erwin's blood was a message in what Hanji figured was German.

 _Das Tier wird frei!_

Erwin was the German speaker, but _Tier_ stood out to her the most.

 _Beast_.

The assistant behind her gasped at the wall. "' _The Beast is free_ …'"

Hanji turned to her, eyes wide. "What?! Is that the translation!?"

The assistant nodded. "I think…Dr. Smith isn't our highest priority."

She couldn't agree more, but a part of her was suspicious…

Right as she thought that, she shook her head. There was _no way_ Erwin would set him free like that! He of all people knew that this was the result!

 _He didn't want his visits recorded, so de demanded that we shut the cameras off._

How would he have gotten out of that straight jacket!? Despite how hard he tried, Arlert hadn't been able to break free of it even once. He'd come close a few times by chewing through it, but that would take months, and he'd always get caught before he can free himself…

 _Dr. Smith isn't our highest priority_.

She couldn't disagree more.

Mikasa sighed as she flopped down in her bed. She had gotten out of the support group that was held that day by feigning illness, so she was finally able to rela—

The woman sat up instantly, every bone in her body screaming at her to run.

 _Someone is here_.

Getting up slowly, Mikasa inched towards the far wall of her cell, eyes darting around. A part of her wondered if she was just being paranoid, but somehow she knew that her gut was right—it always was.

Suddenly her cell door slid open, making her jump.

"…what the…?" she murmured, glancing up and down the halls. Her neighbors were doing the same before a few stepped out cautiously, and another few just sprinted out, laughing all the way.

"We're free!" one of them yelled, "We're finally free!"

Mikasa's eyes sparkled. She can see Eren again—!

Her thoughts halted when the feeling came back tenfold. Something was _not_ right. Almost all of the patients had escaped by then, but fear kept her feet planted. Something was coming, but she just couldn't bring herself to move.

 _Fight!_

The blood finally returned to her legs, and she broke into a sprint—

" _Shinē_."

The ground suddenly rushed up at her as her legs gave in, terror hitting her like a truck. _That voice…it…it_ can't _be…_

" _Sie haben Angst zu suchen_ …" the voice cooed, "Why are you so afraid? Monsters aren't afraid of anything, right?"

Mikasa got up to her and slowly turned around, tears falling down her face. _No…_

There stood her worst nightmare, the straps of his straightjacket undone and bloody beyond belief. Blood was also all over his psychotic face and tousled blonde hair that hung over his eyes, producing a shadow that made the blue orbs glow like a beast hungry for prey.

"G…get away…" she whined helplessly as she tried to scoot away from him.

It was all in vain. A few strides later he stomped on her back, pinning her in place.

"This is rather pathetic," he said, "You're physically stronger than me. If you want to kill me, than do so."

 _Die._

"Unless…" he said, kneeling down to her and whispering in her ear. "… _you_ want to die."

Mikasa couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but cry there as he stroked her hair with bloodied fingers. "Well?" he asked, "Which is it? Who do you want to die?"

 _Me_. "Y…you…" she whispered, "you…you _demon_ …"

The blonde had the audacity to pout like a child. "That's not very nice," he said, suddenly taking her head and slamming it onto the hard floor, causing her to cry out. "I don't want you to die just yet, so it looks like we both have to suffer on for a little while longer, hmm?"

He then began to giggle as he traced a finger down her back. Despite the light touch she screamed in agony as memories brutally assaulted her nerves. She couldn't help it—his very touch ripped away her sanity.

"Interesting," he murmured as he continued to traces lines on her searing back, "you're so afraid of me that a mere touch will tear you to pieces. I'm not sure how to feel having that much power over you."

Armin giggled lightheartedly as she screamed, wondering when someone was going to hear her cries—at this point she was begging for the sweet release of death to take her away from this beast tormenting her for _sport_. A part of her kept screaming at her to get up, to fight, that she was stronger than her, but the rest of her remained frozen in terror as her imagination made his finger feel like a knife carving up her body.

"No one's coming for you," he said, the lines he traced turning into little shapes. "Everyone is preoccupied with the other murders and serial killers running loose. _But…_ "

Her cries died in her throat when he flipped her over and grasped her neck gently in his bloodstained hands. "They _are_ looking for me. But I'm not leaving until I hear you beg."

Armin gently planted a kiss to her neck, and she continued to choke, air refusing to go into her lungs. Only Eren can touch her like this! How—how _dare_ he touch her like this! She—she won't let him get away with this!

She shoved him away, determined to get him away from her with rekindled rage—

—until his jaws suddenly clamped down on her neck and tore her throat out.

"Okay, let me be the first to say that this is a conspiracy that Dr. Smith is in on."

Connie's attempt at humor fell flat on the morose workers. Eren himself was boiling with rage—it didn't matter how hard he tried, he just could _not_ forgive him. This is the third time— _third_ _ **fucking**_ _time_ —that he landed his sister in the hospital, and he wasn't going to put up with his shit anymore. He didn't care about what Marco said, Armin was truly evil and he doesn't deserve to live. He'll kill him with his bare hands if he had to!

"Eren."

The brunette jumped when Annie put a hand on his shoulder and just stared. He didn't know what she was trying to convey and he didn't care—most of this was _her_ fault anyway! If she had just called the police beforehand none of this would have happened!

 _Calm down_ , a part of him said, _she probably didn't want any of this to happen_.

Still not caring, he ripped his shoulder away and went to flip his desk only to have another hand firmly grasp his shoulder and spin him around.

"Kid," Levi said, "I know you're upset, but don't go messing up the office. Go take the day off—hell, feel free not to come in until next week—and see your sister. Just know that you're not the only one who's lost loved ones to him."

Eren furrowed his brows at that statement. "I…okay."

As he wandered to the door, he heard Levi say, "Leonhart, as much as you deserve a day off, I'm not too sure about having you away from your two bodyguards while that psycho's running around again, got it? You don't have to work, but I'd rather you be where there are a lot of witnesses."

"…okay."

The brunette didn't look back at the two as he stepped out of the office. He was definitely going to take Levi up on his offer to not come in next week, and he _is_ going to see his sister, but he's also going to find that _demon_ and put him in his place.

He sat in his car for a while, staring at his hands. It would be preferable to go with some sort of weapon, but he wanted to kill him with his bare hands—and he wouldn't let him die easily, either. He'd hurt him like he hurt his sister, weapon or not—in the end, it makes no difference.

Either way, he's going home with an Arlert's blood on his hands.

 **No I'm not okay.**

 **Just a warning, the next few chapters might (will) be extremely dark, but that's because I'm going a really,** ** _really_** **tough time and I right from my feelings**

 **(you know Ch. 17 of Sparkles? The chapter where Armin goes batshit crazy and almost kills Mikasa? That was originally going to be a happy chapter, and look how that turned out…)**

 **Either way, I'm not happy so my characters won't be happy either. So don't read the next few chapters to feel good, because I'm going to assault your feels or just scare the shit out of you :P**


	4. Feral

"I-Is that…?"

Bertoldt gasped as he hit the brakes, screeching to a stop right in front of a frighteningly familiar blonde boy that stood right in the middle of the rural road leading home. There was nothing around for miles except grass and farmland—no houses, stores or gas stations.

…or witnesses.

The brunette had just been on his way home alone since Reiner ditched him and Annie decided to just walk when he had come face to face with one of his worst fears—to make matters worse, he was already covered in a sickening amount of blood, making the Bertoldt cringe behind the wheel.

 _Run him over,_ a dark voice in his mind said, _he can't hurt her if he's dead._

Instead, he rolled down the window in a moment of sheer stupidity and timidly called out, "H-hey!"

The blonde turned towards him, his head down as bright, feral eyes bore into fearful, timid ones.

"H…hey…" Bertoldt said again, "You…you shouldn't…be out in the middle of the road…"

 _Just run him over,_ his mind said again, kill _him._

Suddenly Armin looked up at him, cocking his head to the side as a smile graced bloodstained lips in such a twisted but sweet way that made Bertoldt jump.

"Kill me," he whispered, "I know that look in your eyes. You want to."

The brunette gripped the steering will until his knuckles turned white. _Kill him_.

Armin then started meandering towards the car, causing Bertoldt to rev the engine in warning.

" _Sie haben Angst zu suchen_ …" he said, "…as you should. I'm a demon, after all."

Before Bertoldt was able to respond, headlights blinded his vision as another car zoomed down the opposite side of the road. It must have seen Armin because it slowed to a stop and the driver—a familiar looking woman with orange hair cut to about shoulder length—stepped out of her car.

"H-hey…" she asked cautiously, "Do…you need…help…?"

Realization dawned on her as her eyes widened in fear. "Y-you're—you're—"

She didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as the blonde lunged at her, teeth bared like a feral animal as he took her down to the unforgiving asphalt.

The woman, however, seemed to put up quite a fight. She kicked and screamed for help, landing a few solid punches and kicks that actually seemed to faze him for a split second—but nothing to actually cripple or distract him. They fought for what felt hours, but by Bertoldt's nervous checking of the time on the stereo, was actually only minutes.

 _…_ _why aren't I doing anything?_

Eventually Armin pinned her down, rendering the woman immobile but still kicking and screaming. He looked like a savage wolf that had just captured its prey—he had a psychotically triumphant grin as his eyes burned with the very same fire and brimstone that fuels hell itself, making Bertoldt shiver.

 _Why aren't I helping?_

Suddenly the entire world screeched to a halt.

The woman's shrieks reached a crescendo only to die completely as Armin ripped her very throat out with his teeth, making Bertoldt gag and actually open the car door to vomit. The sounds…the smell…the sight…he wanted to scream, but when he tried all that came out was more bile. All he could was close his eyes and will himself to wake up from this horrible, _horrible_ nightmare…

 _…_ _why didn't I do anything?_

The sound suddenly stopped, and Bertoldt made the mistake of opening his eyes.

"Y…you…" Words just couldn't leave his mouth, only sobs. "I-I…I…"

Armin then stood up from the now dead woman (who _was_ she?) and wiped his mouth on his sleeve as he stared right into Bertoldt's eyes, eyes once bright and feral now dull and lifeless.

 _The beast has been sated,_ Bertoldt thought dryly, though he knew deep down that that was most likely the truth.

"Hey, Bertoldt…" he said, his eerily cute smile back in place. "…do you want to know a secret?"

Realizing that he was exposed, Bertoldt retreated back to his car, slamming and locking the door as well as rolling up the windows.

"Aww…" the blonde whined, "You're no fun…"

However, Bertoldt couldn't deny the curiosity seeping into his mind.

"…W-what is it?" he asked, keeping the window rolled up.

Bad idea.

Suddenly the blonde punched through the glass and seized the brunette's throat, shards spilling both of their blood onto the crème-colored car seat—and for some reason, terror was not the first emotion to cross his mind.

 _Those stains are going to be tough to get out_ , he thought.

By the time he realized how ill-timed that thought was, it was too late to get out of Armin's hold—his hands gripped the brunette's neck like a vice, digging shards of glass into his flesh.

But that's not what unnerved him the most.

The most terrifying thing was Armin's smile. It was still sweet an innocent, almost like a young child's—though his eyes revealed nothing but death.

"…did you know…?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in such an infuriatingly pure and childish way. "…that I'm the devil?"

Bertoldt wondered why he hadn't tried to overpower him yet—he was bigger, stronger, and more than capable of overcoming him.

So why hasn't he?

Suddenly a gunshot pierced the air, making the blonde release the brunette's throat. Bertoldt took this chance to take great gulps of air only to be impeded by shards of glass as well as fear.

Then, in one swift movement, a figure slammed the butt of a gun into Armin's temple, instantly knocking him out.

"Sorry about him," the figure said, bending down to check the psycho's pulse. "Okay good. He's not dead."

Bertoldt stared at the figure, realization hitting him like a truck.

"… _Marco_?"

* * *

"Hi," the freckled brunette said, scratching the back of his head. "Listen…"

However, to the freckled brunette's dismay, Bertoldt was starting to get hysterical. "W-what are you waiting for!?" he screamed, "Kill him! Kill him before he hurts anyone else!"

"Alright, calm down," Marco said, "Let me explain—!"

"A-are you on his side!?" the other brunette accused, "Are—are you just going to—"

" _Bertoldt!_ "

The tall ball of nerves jumped at the freckled brunette's commanding voice.

"Just…tell Annie I said hi. She'll understand what that means," he sighed, "because right now I don't have time to explain."

Before Bertoldt could explode again, Marco huffed as he tossed the now injured blonde over his shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said, "Just remember to tell Annie I said hi."

With that, he left without another word.


	5. Innocent

"I found him!" Marco called as he set the gym bag onto the couch.

Jean, who was cooking as per usual, peeked out of the kitchen. "Found? Found who?"

His roommate merely waved him over, so Jean turned down the stove and did as he told. "Marco I swear if you got another lost puppy or kitten or turtle or something I am kicking it outside!"

"Well…"

It was then that Jean noticed the gym bag. " _Marco…_ "

And then he unzipped it.

" _What the fucking_ _ **shit**_ _Marco_!?" Jean screamed as he revealed a familiar (and injured) looking blonde covered in a rather alarming amount of blood. "You-are you _fucking_ _ **serious**_!?"

"He…he was about to kill Bertoldt," Marco admitted, "I think…I think his base instinct to kill has taken over again."

The two-toned brunette's eyes bulged. "I—and you brought him **_here_**!?"

"We helped him before!" the freckled brunette shot back, "I'll handle him. He's…he's just been through hell again. You know how he feels about asylums— _especially_ —"

"I-I know…" Jean replied, guilt hitting him like a truck. "Does…does Annie know?"

Marco looked back down at the boy curled up in the bag. "…she will soon enough."

* * *

" ** _ANNIE_**!"

The blonde girl jumped at the sound of her normally quiet roommate's scream. "W-what is it?" she demanded irritably, "You scared the living hell out of—"

"Marco said hi," he interrupted, towering over her with a darkened expression. "He said you'd know what that means."

The book in the girl's hands dropped with a _thud_ onto the ground. "I…shit."

* * *

 _"_ _What do you mean you're going to go_ after _him!?" Annie demanded, "You're going to get yourself_ killed _! You're already walking a legally thin line since you're on probation!"_

 _"_ _I don't_ care _," Marco growled back. "I'm not going to let one of my friends tear himself apart."_

 _Annie wanted to scream. She cared about him too, but…_

 _"_ _You're going to have to tell Reiner and Bertoldt about him."_

 _This time Annie almost_ did _scream. "W-are you_ kidding _me!? That'll get him_ killed _!"_

 _"_ _Not_ now _," Marco said in a voice Annie assumed was supposed to be assuring, "But soon. I'm…having trouble with Armin's aunt. She's…well, I won't be able to hold on to him for long. You'll have to do it."_

Why not just let him die?

 _The moment that thought left her mind, she hated herself even more. How could she think such a horrible thought?_ Armin doesn't deserve this, _she thought morosely_ he doesn't deserve any of it.

 _"…_ _fine."_

 _Marco sighed. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I…I know this is difficult for you. You love him, but he's still a mass murderer…"_

 _Annie tried to smile, but it ended as a grimace._

 _"_ _I'm_ really _sorry," he repeated, "Listen, when I need your assistance I'll tell Reiner or Bertoldt that 'I said hi' and when they say that, that's when you need to try to explain as best as you can. Come to me if you need to, and Jean and I will help."_

 _"…_ _what about Eren?" she asked finally. "He…he cared about him at one point, right?"_

 _The freckled brunette was silent for a moment. "He…he_ did _," he replied cautiously, "But…after what happened with Mikasa he…"_

 _"…_ _hates him," Annie finished. "Understandable."_

 _Even though it made sense, it still pissed Annie off. Eren was there for Armin when not even she or Marco could—he has to understand_ somewhat _…_

 _"…_ _he tore out Mikasa's throat."_

 _Annie snapped out of his thoughts as she stared at Marco, eyes wide. "…_ what _!?"_

 _"_ _With his teeth," he added, "He…he had just broke out, and Mikasa…she couldn't escape in time."_

 _Now she couldn't even be pissed off at him anymore. Tearing up her back was one thing, but she was fine physically afterwards—she didn't even have a scar on her back to prove it. The second time he almost killed her was technically in self defense, but_ this _…_

 _"_ _He sought her out on purpose," she whispered, realization hitting her like a truck._

 _"_ _So Eren's mad," Marco stated, "and has every right to be. I don't think anything will change his mind…"_

 _A terrifying thought struck Annie._

 _"_ _Will…will he turn_ us _in?" she asked, "_ Would _he do that…?"_

 _"…_ _I don't think so," the freckled brunette replied, "He'd be putting us in danger—besides, we don't have him here anymore. There'd be no point."_

 _"_ _But if we—"_

 _"_ _Annie," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise."_

 _The blonde girl turned away, eyes downcast. "Don't make promises you can't keep."_

 _Marco laughed. "You should get going. The novel on that box over there is pretty cool. I think you'd like it."_

* * *

Said book was now lying on the carpet floor, and Annie refused to lift her eyes from it.

"…Annie," Bertoldt said, his gaze softening. "You need to tell me what's going on?"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Reiner said, emerging from his and Bertoldt's room. "What's going on?"

Annie took a deep breath. "I have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

* * *

Jean nearly flipped his shit when Armin flipped his.

The screams were deafening, and when he rushed to the guest room they had him in Jean wanted to simply walk back out and leave the house because there was no way he could handle _this_ —Marco was running late and wasn't home, and the only other person who had successfully snapped him out of this state was Yeager…

"O— _oi_!" he shouted, and—not thinking things through at all—slapped the blonde across the face.

The silence was even more deafening than the screaming.

Right as Jean started to deeply regret his actions, the blonde let out a quiet sob.

"I…I'm sorry," he whispered, "I…I'm so sorry…I won't do it again…"

 _Shit, I just triggered something_ , the two-toned brunette thought morosely. "H-hey…" he said in what he hoped was a gentle tone. "I-I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

"Liar…" the blonde whispered, "…s- _stop_ … ** _lying_** …"

Jean wasn't expecting _that_ answer. "…what?"

"Y-you're not sorry…" Armin murmured, "you never are…you just keep on killing and _killing_ and **_killing_** and—"

" _Hey_ ," Jean said more forcefully, "I won't be having any of that bullshit, alright? Your mind's in tatters right now, and that's just because you've been through hell."

"My…my mind is fine," the blonde said, voice raising higher than before. "My mind…my mind is all I have left…my heart is broken and my soul belongs to the devil, but I still have my mind dammit!"

"H-hey now," the brunette said, involuntarily raising his hands. "I-I didn't mean anything by it. You're in a rough place, and I'm trying to help, remember?"

Jean grimaced as Armin started to giggle lightly. "You…you don't care…nobody does…"

Quickly running out of ideas, Jean did the first thing that came to mind and wrapped his arms around him.

There was another moment of silence, and then the blonde did something else the brunette didn't expect.

He began to sob harder.

"I…I'm sorry…" he cried, "I…I just…I don't deserve this…any of it…not you or Annie or—"

"No," Jean interrupted, "You don't deserve the hell you keep slipping into. You _need_ Annie and Marco and I—Eren—"

"I **_betrayed_** him!" the blonde sobbed, "I—I keep hurting him…I keep hurting _everyone_! I **_hate_** it! I—I hate **_ALL_** of it! I—I just want to live a normal life and—and be happy! I don't want this! I don't want it! I…I…"

Armin was now shaking uncontrollably as tears continued to fall down his eyes, and Jean held him even tighter. "It's alright," he repeated over and over again, "It's okay…"

"I…I just…"

The blonde looked up at him, and Jean's heart snapped in two.

The boy in his arms was no mass murderer—he was just a frightened kid who just wanted to be loved. When large, watery blue eyes stared up into wide, amber ones, Jean felt his eyes sting with unshed tears.

"…I just want my family back."

 _That_ did it for Jean. Tears jettisoned from his eyes as he held Armin tight. "I-It's okay," he hiccupped, "Marco, Annie and I—hell, even that dumbass Eren— _we'll_ be your family, okay?"

Dammit, he _hates_ getting emotional like this but he just can't help it—somehow he ended up caring about a crazed murderer who really isn't a crazed murderer and even though his emotions are tied up into knots there was one thing he knew of.

Criminal record be damned, he'll be there for him no matter what.

Suddenly a pair of arms slipped around him, and the blonde nuzzled into his chest. "Y…you mean it?"

Jean nodded vigorously. "O-of course! You've been over before, so why _shouldn't_ we? You're welcome here, got that?"

Then, to the brunette's fear, he giggled…but it sounded _different_. Looking down at the blonde in his arms, his heart was completely and utterly obliterated as he smiled back up to him.

"Thank you," Armin whispered, "I…I don't des—"

"Don't you finish that," Jean said sternly, "Now c'mon, I'll make you dinner."

"Actually…"

Jean looked back down and saw that Armin was now toying with a lock of his blonde hair. "…can you make me the eggs and bell peppers thing? Y-you don't _have_ to—"

"Comin' right up!" the brunette said, confused at his eagerness to please the kid—but at the same time not caring.

 **OKAY LET ME EXPLAIN**

 **So I've been going through some super personal stuff, and that has greatly impaired my ability to write a decent, plot progressing chapter. However all's good now(except for the fact that I think I broke my leg…), so now the plot can move forward instead of being stalled with random filler violence XD**

 **And also THIS IS NOT TURNING JEARMIN or whatever that ship name is…though Jean** ** _is_** **going to turn into an overprotective little shit later on XD**


	6. Of Beasts and Monsters

**WHOLLY CARP PAGE BREAKS~! (Because this would make no sense without them :P)**

 **Hey btw...I'm taking request for Oneshots of the Rageful, Deranged and Overprotective if you want to skidaddle on over there :D**

"…so that's everything?" Reiner asked carefully, taking Annie's hand.

Annie refused to let any emotion show. "Yes," she replied, "I…I trusted him—we _all_ did. He just…I don't know. I just don't know."

Bertoldt stood and made his way to the kitchen.

"Bertl?" Reiner asked, "What are you doing?"

"Calling the police," he replied simply, picking up the home phone.

The blonde girl's heart shattered. "W-wait!" she cried out, "Please—please don't—"

"Bertl, let's talk this over," Reiner tried, "This is a very complex situation—"

"She let a _monster_ into our house," Bertoldt almost growled, "It doesn't _deserve_ to _live_. I have a chance to put it down for good and I'm _not_ going to waste it."

"Bertoldt _wait_!" Annie shouted again, yanking the phone out of his grasp. "You don't _understand_! He—he has a traumatic past, and locking him up in that asylum didn't do _anything_ for him! He—he just wants to be _free_ —"

The stare Bertoldt gave her made it difficult for her to breathe.

"You didn't watch him rip someone's throat out with his _teeth_ ," he snarled, " _This_ is what happens when he's free—people die _horribly_. He needs to be put down like the animal he is."

"You haven't even tried to understand—"

"Why _should_ I try to understand!?" Bertoldt demanded, "He's a cold blooded killer who doesn't give a _damn_ about anyone! No…he's the devil himself."

Annie couldn't move as Bertoldt took the phone from her. "If they don't kill him," he said, "Then _I_ will."

"Bertoldt," Reiner said cautiously, "Put the damn phone down."

"Why?!" Bertoldt asked, "Why are you on _its_ side!? I told you what happened just a few days ago—Armin Arlert doesn't deserve to live!"

There was a frightening tone of finality after he spoke his name. Bertoldt was actually serious.

"But what about Annie?" he tried, "He hasn't laid a finger on her. Hell, he had promised that he'd—"

"Then why is he running around killing people _now_?" Bertoldt sneered, "Why does he keep on targeting Mikasa over and over again? Why—"

"Mikasa killed his only living relative!" Annie exploded, "He'd kill Amber if he had the chance—this was _her_ fault to begin with! He was abused and used, and—and—"

"And why does that translate into killing people?" the tall brunette asked, "Oh wait, I know—because he 'can't'!"

Suddenly it looked like Reiner understood. "Exactly," he said, "I mean, look at it this way—he's been feeling weak and useless, and then he…well, _snaps_ , and then he starts killing the people who make him feel weak."

Bertoldt didn't look like he was buying it one bit. "And the random innocents he's killed? Why'd he—"

"Because he's suffering from sort of 'dual reality disorder' or whatever the hell it's called," Annie replied, "He…he's seeing things, at least, he had for a time—I'm not sure if it's because his mind wanted to give the blame to something else or if there's something more, I don't know…"

 _Ghosts make wonderful companions, don't you think?_

"…he knows he's a bad person," she continued, her mind running at light speed. "He…he's used to being alone and having no one to account for his actions—but then I was nice to him that one day and then everyone else did, so he started trying to repress his desire to kill. But when he was alone for too long, the desire to kill ended consuming him due to the need to escape. That would probably explain the innocents he keeps…killing."

The two men were silent, no doubt contemplating her answer.

"…fine," Bertoldt said, putting down the receiver. "I won't call the police. But he will _not_ stay here—not when there's still the slightest risk of him hurting you."

"He won't," Annie confirmed, "in fact, he _saved_ me, remember? If it wasn't for him, DD would have killed me for sure—but for some reason everyone keeps on forgetting that."

"I'm sorry Annie," the tall brunette apologized, "But I _can't_ budge on this. I _can't_ have him here—I _won't_."

Reiner scratched his head. "Well…it's _her_ house, isn't it?"

"Yes, it _is_ ," Annie replied, "but…I'll have to talk to Marco about it."

Right as she said that, the doorbell rang.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier…_

"You sure heal fast," the doctor commented, checking the monitors. "I actually think you'll be able to talk soon…"

Mikasa didn't say anything as she stared out the window. A superstitious part of her was terrified. This was the same exact hospital—no, the same exact _room_ —she was sent to the last time she was attacked by Armin last.

 _Monsters aren't afraid of anything, right?_

Barely noticing the doctor leaving, the brunette girl contemplated the blonde. Every time he tries to kill her she sees him as a demon, but the last time they spoke…

 _I feel like we're somewhat alike._

She decided that he was more like a beast than a monster—monsters don't feel, but beasts do. As much as she doesn't like to admit it, Eren's a beast—he's shown that he's willing to kill. It's the reasoning behind it that matters—the problem is, what's _Armin's_ reason?

 _Have you ever stopped and wondered what made him that way?_

"Hmm…" Mikasa looked down at her rough, delicate hands. She was starting to feel dizzy, but she was feeling even more stubborn. Reaching over, she lowered the morphine level to clear her head. Her throat protested, but she ignored it.

However, she couldn't ignore the person standing in the corner of the room.

Mikasa sat up slowly, not taking her eyes off them. Her senses must have been dulled by the pain medication, she thinks as she gives the person another once over—a white hoodie covered their face, but shoulder-length blonde hair fell into view.

That's when she recognized him.

"We've _got_ to stop meeting like this," Armin murmured, absentmindedly playing with a strand of his hair. "…though it's my fault, isn't it?"

She still couldn't see his face, but she couldn't miss the melancholy in his voice. "Not…exactly," she replied, "last time…I had it coming."

At that the blonde looked up, blue eyes filled with pain. "Well actually," he said, "That…is debatable."

 _Let's see who the real monster is_.

"No," Mikasa said resolutely, "I…I owe you an apology. It…it won't be enough—it'll _never_ be enough, but…"

She trailed off at the tears in his eyes. "W…why?" he asked, "Why…are _you_ apologizing? I-I hurt your brother—I hurt _you_ —so many times…killed so many people…"

"This is why," she said simply, nodding to him. "You're not a monster, but a beast."

Armin sniffed and wiped his eyes, not meeting hers. "Because that makes me feel _so_ much better," he muttered, smiling slightly.

"It should," Mikasa replied, "You…you can still feel. I don't know why you kill or how you came to kill, but you still have feelings."

The blonde then looked up at her, causing her to look away. "It's true," she mumbled, "I mean…why else would you hate me so much?"

"I-I don't…" Armin trailed off uncertainly, looking away.

"Don't lie," Mikasa said, "I mean…I…I killed your grandfather. And I'm sorry."

 _That…wasn't how that was supposed to go,_ Mikasa thought ruefully as a billion different emotions flickered across Armin's face. He was unpredictable, and now she might have just triggered something…

And then he laughed.

"You…you are _really_ trying," he said, wiping his eyes. "Wow…"

Shaking her head, Mikasa persisted. "The first time you hurt me…Annie sent you after me, right?"

Just like that, the laughter stopped.

"…no," he replied, looking down. "But…she might have had something to do with it."

Mikasa's eyes furrowed. "She hinted at—"

"Before I continue," Armin said, "I need you to promise something. Whatever goes on in this room _stays_ in this room. If you tell another living soul about this by _any_ means, then I promise on my grandfather's grave that Eren will suffer infinitely more than you ever will."

Shivers ran down the woman's spine. "F-fine," she said, "O-only if you answer _all_ of my questions."

At that, Armin smiled. "Deal."

Mikasa smiled as well. "First, tell me your back story—I'll tell you mine after."

* * *

When they were finished speaking, the sun had begun to set.

"Wow…" Mikasa said, "I…I don't get you at all."

"We've been talking for over three hours and you haven't learned _anything_?" Armin asked, face flushing. "How is that even _possible_?"

The woman laughed weakly, her throat starting to give in after so much use.

Armin then pulled out a notepad and paper, handing it to her. "I…I figured you'd need this," he said, "I'm actually surprised that…that you can speak."

Mikasa shrugged, taking the pen and paper and writing on it. After a few minutes, the blonde started to look restless.

"Hey," he said, "what are you writing, a poem? I need to get back before your doctor comes back to check up on you again."

All she did was hold up a finger as she wrote furiously, two, three, four pages filling up in the blink of an eye.

"Forget a poem," he muttered, "This is turning into a damn _novel_ …"

Eight, nine, ten pages later, Mikasa was satisfied with her work, clamping it shut and handing it back.

"Oh…okay…?" he said uncertainly, cocking his head to the side as he opened it.

"N…not…here," she tried, "L…la….ter…"

Armin sighed and closed it. "I see," he said, "I'll read it, I promise. I won't let anyone else see it either."

Mikasa nodded in approval, coughing slightly.

"Well no _wonder_ you sound like you sound like six packs a day," Armin said, "your morphine is shut off!"

Mikasa nodded knowingly, though she didn't resist as he turned it back up again. "There you go," he said, "I…I guess I'll…see you later?"

She nodded again.

The blonde smiled sadly. "I…nevermind," he said, shaking his head. "I need to go."

With that, he vanished right as Eren walked in.

"Eren…!" Mikasa tried to shout happily, though all that came out was air.

"Don't push yourself," he said quietly, lying her back down. "But I have a question to ask."

Mikasa cocked her head to the side in confusion.

Eren looked down at the ground, then back up at her in a way that made her blood run cold.

"…Why was Armin Arlert in here?"


	7. Apologies

Mikasa looked around for a pencil and paper, prompting Eren to give her a pen and notepad.

He had half a mind to chase after _him_ , but his sister was his first priority. "I swear," he muttered as he clenched his fists, "If he hurt you again—"

He was cut off by a furious shake of Mikasa's head as she handed him the notepad.

 _I understand him better. We talked, and he apologized—and so did I._

Eren couldn't believe the words on the page. "You…you got him to open up?"

Mikasa nodded as the green-eyed brunette handed back the notepad. "I…what did he say? Did he say anything about how—or why—?"

The notepad was handed back to him, cutting off his string of questions.

 _I can't say. I promised not to say anything. All I can tell you is the reason he's hurts people is because he's hurting himself._

"…what?" Eren asked, staring at the notepad. "…how is he hurting himself? I mean, he said that he kills because he _can't_ , then it turns into 'I kill people I care about' or something, then—"

He then noticed that Mikasa had taken the notepad back from him, scribbling some more words on the pages.

 _He thinks he's a bad person,_ she wrote, _and he's making up for all of the bad that's happened to him._

Now Eren was even _more_ confused.

Mikasa gave an exasperated sigh, writing three more words onto the notepad.

 _He's punishing himself._

" _How_!?" the green-eyed brunette demanded, "He—he's just running around _killing_ people—he's tortured he's tortured you _twice_ now! It seems to me that he's punishing everyone _else_ for existing!"

The notepad suddenly hit him hard on the head, making him wince. "Ow, what the hell!?" he demanded, picking it up off the floor. "Are you trying to give me _another_ concussion?"

His sister only glared at him.

Rolling his eyes, he opened the notepad and read.

 _He's been beat down all his life_ , it read, _and he thinks that he deserves it somehow, that he's a bad person. People treated him as less than human, and when he snapped he thought 'I might as well behave as everyone's treating me'. He became a beast because he was sick of being weak, but he never thought of the fact that he could still be human—but he is._

Suddenly it started to click.

"Then…we came along," Eren said quietly, "We…we treated him like a person, and he doesn't know what to do anymore."

Mikasa nodded in satisfaction, coughing slightly.

To be honest, Eren felt pretty stupid—now that the answer was right in front of him, he couldn't believe why he hadn't came to that conclusion earlier. He's known him for this long and he's _just_ figured him out?

His thoughts were interrupted by his sister poking him, gesturing for the notepad.

"Here," he said absentmindedly, handing it to her as his mind continued to spin on.

Then again, he'd lost sight of everything for awhile, didn't he? He was convinced that Armin was a demon after that interview who-knows-how-long ago, but he hadn't accounted for the fact that the blonde had been trapped in the very hell he hated for _months_ beforehand.

That was _bound_ to do something to him.

Mikasa tugged on his sleeve, handing him the notepad.

 _Talk to Annie_ , she wrote, _I think she deserves to know…but it'd be best if she heard it straight from the horse's mouth._

"But there's one problem with that," Eren said, "I don't know where the hell Armin even _is_ …"

His sister only stared.

He stared back.

Sighing, Mikasa took back the notepad and scribbled things down on it.

 _JUST TALK TO HER!_

"Wow tone down the caps lock," Eren muttered, handing back the notepad. "I'll go talk to her, hell…"

Mikasa merely smiled soundlessly at him as he got up to leave.

"Oh, one more thing," he said, turning back. "I…I forgive you."

The brunette woman cocked her head to the side, confused.

"You…" Eren let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. "You're trying to pay Armin back for killing his Grandfather, aren't you?"

Judging by the shock and tears on her face, Eren assumed he was right.

"So thank you," he said, walking back over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I mean it."

His sister blinked, completely confused. "You're…welcome…?"

He then left, feeling her confused gaze on his back.

* * *

"Hi guys," Eren said, awkwardly scratching his head.

He couldn't believe that he screwed up _again_ —he forgot that Annie had roommates, and now he has to think of a random reason as to why he was there in the first place. It's not like he could say "Oh, I'm here to talk to Annie about her psychopathic boyfriend's mental stability" and get away with it…

"Annie told us everything," Reiner said immediately, "about Armin."

 _…_ _or maybe I can_ , Eren thought. "Oh, that's good…I think…"

"Come inside," the blonde brute said, opening the door and making way for him. "Annie's kind of having an emotional breakdown, so it'd be nice if you delivered some good news."

Never in his life had he heard the words "Annie" and "emotional breakdown" in the same sentence without a negative somewhere in between, and that worried him. "I-is there a reason _why_ she's freaking out?"

Reiner sighed, putting a hand to his face. "Well…it'd be best if you hear for yourself."

Steeling himself for the worst, Eren nodded and stepped inside.

* * *

"For the last time, no means _no_!"

Marco resisted the urge to punch Amber in the face as she stomped her foot. "You have _no_ right to keep me from my grandson!" she shouted, "He's the only family I have left! I deserve to at least tell him that I'm sorry!"

"You _had_ a chance to apologize," Marco growled, "How many times was he locked away in a mental institution? You could have visited him without fear of retribution."

"Until he broke out again!" the blonde woman shot back, "Then he would have been out to get me!"

"And what makes this time different?"

The freckled brunette stared Amber contemplated his question. He already knew the answer.

"I…I just feel it," she whispered, "He's…he's changing, and it may be for the better."

"No thanks to _you_ ," Marco almost snarled, "How do you know that seeing you won't completely undo the progress he's made? Don't forget—it's _your_ fault that he's like this in the first place.

Amber looked like she had been hit.

"It seems like you have," the freckled brunette sighed, "Look, I'm not going to let him see you—not yet, at least. As much as I think you two should stay as far from each other as possible, Annie thinks that you _may_ be able to help—"

"So let me see him!" Amber burst out, "What's so difficult about that!?"

"Seeing you will only make things worse," he said, "and forcing yourself on him will have devastating consequences. Knowing you, if he refuses you'll just see him anyway, which will just incur his wrath."

By now, Amber was trembling. "A-a-and if I _do_ stay away?"

"Look me in the eye and say that you will."

Amber looked away.

"That's what I thought," Marco muttered, "Now you stay away from Armin, or else it won't be _him_ you should be worried about."

The blonde's mouth open and closed like a fish, but no words came out.

"He needs more time," he continued, "and then _we'll_ tell him that you exist, and ask if he wants to see you. If he does, then fine. But if not…"

Marco watched detachedly as the blonde woman stepped back in fear. "…I'll kill you myself."


	8. Myth (IMPORTANT AN)

**So I FINALLY got my bearings and know what I'm doing, but unfortunately I love the reviews I got on here so I'm just gunna start a whole new story :P**

 **Here ya go! s/11927055/1/Sprinkles-Take-Two**

 **Please enjoy! (or not...I don't care either way.)**

 **Sincerely, Mistress of-**

 ***Fanfiction police bust through wall* YOU CAN'T-**

 **Me: I ALREADY GOT A ONE-SHOT GEEZ HERE NOW STOP MESSING UP MY HOUSE**

Myth

"Hey, I have an idea!" Connie said as the boys from the 104th sat bored in their barracks. "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Hell no," Reiner answered, "last time we played that we almost set the barracks on fire and poor Bertoldt almost got castrated by Annie and Mikasa at the same time."

"Oh, I remember that," Eren said, nodding solemnly. "So let's not do that. What do you think Armin?"

Eren turned to his best friend, who didn't even register his presence. His nose was stuck in a book, as always, and Eren laughed. "Alright then, who _else_ has a suggestion?"

"Well…" everyone's eyes fell on Marco. "If you guys are comfortable about it, we can talk about where we came from…"

There was a pause, and Marco scratched the back of his head. "O-only if you feel comfortable with—"

"It's alright," Thomas said, "does anyone disapprove?"

There was a collective "no" and a shaking of heads, and Marco clapped his hands. "Alright! I'll go first! I remember a tradition from my village was that during the winter we'd give each other presents just for the heck of it!"

"Whoa, really!?" Connie asked in awe, "Why!?"

"Because it was just tradition!" Marco replied with a smile, "We called it 'Christmas' because of a myth that we had—though some people insist it's true. I don't know if it is or not, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was!"

"What was it?" Eren heard his best friend ask, finally closing his book. "I may have heard it before."

"Armin's basically a storybook of myths," Eren supplied at Marco's confused face.

"Ah," Marco replied, smiling again. "Well God sent his Son down to earth, and Christmas marks the day he was born. He was born of a virgin in a manger, though He was the Son of God."

Everyone stared as the gears in Armin's head started to work. "Later on he was crucified, correct?"

Marco nodded vigorously. "Yeah!" He said excitedly, "and he came back to life three days later!"

"I don't buy that," a voice piped up, "that's _impossible_."

"Shut the hell _up_ Jean!" Eren exploded, moving to stand.

"I-It's probably a myth," Marco said, laughing nervously. "Y-you don't have to believe it if you don't want to…"

"My turn my turn!" Connie shouted, raising his hand. "There was once a person who had a super patient wife, so he put through all of these awful trials and stuff to see how loyal she was to him! He took her kids and claimed that he was to kill them, and she barely batted an eye! Later on he said he was marrying someone else, and she arranged the wedding!"

"What the hell?" Eren asked, "Who'd put their wife through all of _that_!?"

"That's _really_ messed up," Reiner agreed, "What happened after that? Was she just tossed to the curb?"

"No, no," Connie replied, shaking his head. "He revealed that it was all a test, and the woman he was going to marry was actually her _daughter_! They lived happily ever after!"

"Now _that's_ ridiculous," Thomas said, shaking his head as well. "Tragic."

"But they lived happily ever after," Bertoldt said, "that counts for something, right?"

"What about you Eren?" Reiner asked, "Got any myths from your home town?"

Eren thought for a moment. "I remember the _morals_ to some," he said, "but like I said, Armin was the storyteller in the town."

His friend laughed, blushing. "W-well I may know a few…"

"C'mon Armin, tell us!" Connie said excitedly, "You're smart, so you should have some really good ones!"

Armin thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright," he said, sitting up straighter. "I've got a good one—there was once a god who fell in love with a mortal woman named Metis. Metis didn't want anything to do with him, so she evaded him as much as she could, even going as far as changing forms. However, Zeus was just as proficient at shape-shifting and kept chasing her until she gave in when he was a beautiful swan.

But then an oracle from the earth goddess Gaea said that the first daughter was to be a girl, and the second a boy who would overthrow him and take his power. In order to stop this, he swallowed Metis and their unborn baby to save his throne."

There was a collective gasp, but Eren was focused on Armin. He had heard this story before, but his best friend's soothing voice and bright eyes twinkling with excitement made it worth hearing again.

"Then one day he got a headache," Armin continued, "And suddenly, Athena _burst_ out from his head, in full armor and all!"

"What the actual _fuck_!?" Connie asked incredulously, "He-he just gave birth to an adult in full battle armor!?"

"Yep," the blonde affirmed, "Like an idea—that's why she's the goddess of wisdom, though she's also technically a war goddess.

"Well Zeus is an asshole," Reiner stated simply, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Any other stories?" Bertoldt asked, "Because it's gonna be lights out soon…"

Marco yawned. "I don't think so," he replied, "I mean, it _is_ getting late…"

"Besides," Connie added, "I don't think anyone's got anything that'll top Armin's story…"

Jean grumbled under his breath, but everyone ignored him.

"W-well…there _might_ be," Armin murmured, his face flushing slightly.

"Well it'll have to wait," Eren decided, crawling into bed. "'Night guys."

One chorus of "goodnights" later, everyone was sound asleep.

 **Lol here. BTW Connie's story comes from Chaucer's** ** _Canterbury Tales_** **, more specifically** ** _The Franklin's Tale_** **. IT's an interesting set of short stories/poems, you should check it out—I had to read it for school and it wasn't half bad…(PUN NOT INTENDED THIS TIME I SWEAR)**


End file.
